


Training Jenny

by FairyNiamh



Series: Training a Good Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Community: spnkink_meme, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Forced Feminization, Incest, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Jared got rid of his son's pesky cherry, the real fun began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> un'beta'd. sequel to [Popping a Cherry ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055597).

His son had been a good bitch to his studs last night and in return, Jared took proper care of him and his swollen hole as the boy slept. The swelling was not too awful, though Jared could tell it was rubbed a little raw and not ready to be used again. 

Which was a shame, he had been looking forward to continuing Jenny’s Bitch Training. He would have to use more lube next time. He applied a little hemorrhoid cream for the swelling and a little butt paste for the chaffing the morning after.

Jared pulled his son’s briefs back up and tucked him in before going downstairs for some Irish coffee. He needed a little something to relax him enough to act normal. After the first cup, he got up and put the dogs outside. He didn’t want them jumping their bitch again this soon. Jenny would need a day or so to recover before they continued with his training.

He watched with a small smile on his face as Jensen finally emerged from his room earlier than he usually woke up on a Saturday. Jensen would take a few steps, shift his ass, wince, and then repeat the process.

“Morning sleepyhead. You doing better now? Still dizzy?” he asked innocently. He fought his smile as his son blushed brightly. Jared loved the pink hue coloring his son’s cheeks.

“My-my butt hurts,” his son confessed timidly.

“I warned you about eating all that hot food. I’ll go and run you a bath to soak in. I’ll even put in special bubbles if you promise to be a good boy.” He stood up and ruffled his son’s hair.

“I’ll be a good boy. Will you carry me again?” Jensen asked with a small frown.

Jared thought about carrying Jenny around all the time and did not like the thought at all. Besides, the bitch needed to walk some and learn to enjoy the pain and pleasure of being properly fucked and bred. “Tell you what, you go on over and wait in the chair and I’ll go and get the bath ready. When everything is set up in there. I’ll come and carry you to the bath. Does that sound good?”

Jensen frowned, but nodded his agreement. He slowly made his way to the laz-e-boy chair in the living room.

His dad just snapped his fingers and the waved his forefinger after Jensen had looked at him. “Not in there. Go sit in the kitchen like a good boy. If you get sick, I don’t want you messing up the carpet in there. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” his son answered meekly before shuffling slowly to the kitchen.

Jared adjusted his cock as he made his way to the bathroom. As he ran the water, he wondered if there was a special bath product that would aid him in Jenny’s bitch training. However, it would probably speed up the process and Jared could wait a few days to go again. Besides, he had all kinds of bath stuff his wife had bought and left behind after she died.

After checking the temperature of the water, he poured in a generous amount of vanilla bubble bath, and then pulled out his hardened cock. Jenny didn’t need to know that he would be soaking in his father’s spunk filled bubble bath. Jared didn’t know if it would excite the dogs, but it would excite him. He pumped his cock fast as he thought about banging his son’s bitch ass. The boy not knowing it was his father fucking him along with the dogs. Making the boy moan in ecstasy and scream in need.

It took next to no time to shoot his load into the forming bubbles. He mixed the soapy semen filled water and then using the running water, he quickly washed his penis and hands before tucking his satisfied cock back in his pants and going to get his waiting bitch.

When he came back into the kitchen he noticed Jensen wincing, wiggling, and in near tears as he sat on the hard chair. “Wow that must have been a really hot pepper. Come on, Daddy will get you into the tub and let the water work its magic.”

Jensen just clung to his father’s neck as he lifted the boy and carried him to the bathroom.

“Not supposed to leave the water running Daddy. You said so,” his son sniffled into his neck as they entered into the steamy room.

“Well, you said your butt was hurting. So I wanted to make sure that the water didn’t get cold before you got into the tub. Besides, this isn’t a normal bath. This is a special bath for Daddy’s special boy. You’re still my special boy aren’t you?” Jared asked with a false frown on his face.

Tears welled up in Jenny’s eyes as he nodded and hugged his father tightly.

“Come on, in you get. In less than twenty minutes, you’ll feel right as rain,” he told him as he gave his son a brief squeeze, took off his underpants, set him in the tub, and turned off the water.

Jared smiled and ruffled his bitch’s hair. “There you go. Do you want me to let Rex in? I bet he would like to keep you company while you take a bath.” The suggestion was, of course rhetorical. He knew Jenny wouldn’t want the dog in there with him, but there was no harm in asking.

Jensen flushed a bright red as he stammered out, “N-no, I’m okay. You should let him run.”

“Okay kiddo, I’ll check on you every few minutes. You just relax and try not to drown yourself. That would make me very sad.”

Jensen just nodded and hid his face in the bubbles. God, how he wished he could read minds. This way he would go at the right pace, but he will just have to settle on using his boy's body as an outline.

Any way it went, there would be no more training today. The rest of the day went by as it normally did. Jenny working on homework and trying to sit on the softest thing he could.

That night Jared checked the bitch's hole and deemed it too raw and puffy to resume training tomorrow. He would just have to hope for the day after. However, he wished the swelling would go down overnight.

Jared felt that he must have done something right in his previous life, when his wish came true. When he checked Jenny's hole the morning after, it was almost back to normal. After lunch, he would initiate the second phase of his son's bitch training.

\----------------

With lunch, he gave his son a smaller dose of sleeping medicine than the first time. He plied his son with ice cream so he would stay at the kitchen table longer. He waited until his son fell asleep at the kitchen table, before stripping his sleeping bitch of clothes and taking him down stairs to the training room.

He quickly strapped the boy in, smeared the special cream on the bitch's mouth and tits, and then set about stretching the bitch's hungry hole.

There was no blindfold this time, just blinders. He wanted Jenny to know which of the dogs were fucking him, but not about him. Not yet. That would come with the next session.

Jensen woke up while Jared had three fingers up his ass. He couldn't help but to smile like a predator when his bitch gave a teary whimper. "Not again, please, don't do this. I didn't tell my Daddy, I swear," Jenny begged as Jared sped up. Thrusting his fingers into his bitch's ass, brushing against his son’s prostate, making the boy moan in, what Jared hoped, was a pained pleasure.

Jared bit back his moan as he looked between his son's legs and saw just how hard the bitch was. He quickly picked up the tub of special cream and smeared it on Jenny's ass before going to let Rex and Teddy in the room.

As he let the dogs into the basement, he grabbed the pair by their collars, and rather than letting, either of the dogs dive right in to their bitch's hole, he guided them to their bitch's head. Jared really wanted Jenny to see who was going to fuck his whore hole open today and a long time coming. Besides, Rex owed their bitch some kisses. While Rex was distracted with kissing Jenny's mouth and Teddy once again lavished his attention on the baby tits, Jared decided that it would be nice to go first. Especially since, he had not fucked their bitch during the previous session. He had forestalled this event long enough and right now, he really wanted to fuck his bitch. He quickly stripped off his pants and underwear, smeared the lube on his hard aching cock, and slowly pushed it into his bitch's whore hole.

He had to shove his fist in his mouth as Jensen screamed in pain and fear upon feeling his father's cock inside his bitch hole for the first time. Jared, felt like he was in heaven. Unlike Jenny's K-9 studs, Jared waited after his dick was fully inside the bitch's hungry hole. He could feel the tightness become less as the bitch relaxed around his cock.

"Please stop, I don't want this," Jenny panted. Which angered his father and made Jared slam into his bitch's whore hole even harder. It would be best if the boy learned sooner, rather than later, that _his_ needs were less important that his studs.

Sure Jared would take good care of the bitch, just so long as he took very good care of his studs’ cocks. Well, he had already created a cover story to tell his son after the next training session, for now, he just needed to empty his load deep inside his whore of a son.

Going as fast as he could, he fucked into his bitch and grunted as he finally slammed in deep and came in his son’s tight bitch ass for the first time.

He rubbed his bitch's lower back as he slipped out and snapped to get the dogs attention.

Teddy just gave Jensen's hard cock a soft lick before he began to suckle on the bitch’s other tit. Well, that was fine. Jared preferred it this way.

Rex went to the back and started to clean Jared's spunk out of his bitch’s hole. Jared smiled and scratched Rex’s head as he watched the long doggy tongue slip deep into his bitch's spunk filled whore hole.

As Jensen moaned like the true bitch in heat he was, Jared frowned. He thought about his current situation and he kind of hates thinking of Jensen as his bitch and his son. A bitch refers to a girl... something Jensen wasn't, but he could pretend to be.

He was certainly pretty enough to be a girl. His thick lashes and luscious cock sucking lips. Nodding his head, Jared made up his mind to go out and buy little Jenny some new clothes. Some cute short dresses he could wear when it was time to service his studs. Maybe those super short little Lolita dresses he saw the other day. The shorter the better, it would display his bitch’s ass quite nicely. Maybe a French maid costume and a schoolgirl outfit too. Definitely some ass less panties. Yes, he rather liked this way of thinking better.

He could feel his cock give a valiant twitch as Rex began to mount their bitch. His breath hitched as Rex's cock went into the bitch's hole with no resistance.

"Pl-please stop, Rex. Bad doggy." Even though there were still tears coming from their bitch, there was more moaning than true complaining from the time before.

He hated how Jensen begged them all to stop and wished he could spank the bitch, but they weren't to that phase. Not yet.

Rex slammed in the bitch’s whore hole repeatedly, never paying any heed to the weird noises coming from the bitch he was breeding. In next to no time, Jared was hard again.

He seriously debated about picking up the pace on Jenny's training. If the bitch knew he was a bitch, then he could fuck his face while Rex was tied to his whore hole.

No, he wouldn't speed things up just because he wanted to get his rocks off again. He would wait for Rex to finish and then fuck their bitch... again. With the dog spunk in his hole, it would almost feel as if he really had a pussy, lubrication and all.

He snapped back into reality when he heard Jenny yell, "NO!" in clear distress.

He frowned and figured out what the bitch was objecting to. It seemed as if Teddy had the same idea Jared had about their bitch’s sweet mouth. The Great Dane was trying to fuck his bitch’s mouth. Which Jenny was refusing to let happen.

That wouldn't do. Jenny didn't get to say no to his studs. Jared walked over and jerked Jenny's head back by the hair on his head. As the bitch screamed in pain, Teddy's cock went straight into his mouth, muffling any noise the bitch tried to make.

Teddy fucked his face just as he had his hole. However, this time slightly faster and just a touch harder, as if in punishment for making his stud wait for pleasure, but there was still an element of tenderness there. Jared kept an eye on Jenny's face to make sure he didn't become too oxygen deprived. He wished he had set up the cameras this time as well. Surely, there was a market for face raping or doggy blowjobs. It was certainly a sight to behold. Teddy’s front legs wrapped around his bitch’s shoulders, tears running down Jensen’s face, and once in a while, a moan would manage to break through the fleshy gag in his mouth.

Rex finally slammed his knot into his bitch, just as Jenny's lips were starting to turn a bluish hue. Jared pulled a whimpering Teddy off and Jenny coughed as oxygen hit his lungs again.

"Please, stop this. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Please, don't do this anymore," Jenny, begged as he panted. Trying to get his breathing under control. It was almost enough to break Jared's resolve... almost.

Fifteen minutes after Rex had knotted Jenny he slipped free and began to walk off without so much as a fuck you. Jared grabbed the dog by the scruff and put his snout to Jenny's sloppy whore hole to clean up. There was using your bitch and bad manners. The lack of cleaning was just pure bad manners in Jared's opinion.

Rex seemed to understand this and diligently cleaned up some of the mess he had made. After a three minute cleaning, Jared pushed him away and started to fuck their bitch again. Just as hard as Rex had and without the care, he had given the first time, he had fucked their bitch.

There was no waiting for Jenny to adjust to his cock this time. However, he had apply more lube to his cock before he fucked his bitch's whore hole again. He didn't want to injure Jenny and have to stall his bitch training... again.

Jared reached out and rubbed Teddy's head as he slammed into their bitch over and over again. Teddy knew it was supposed to be his turn, but seemed content to give Jared another turn. He huffed as he decided to occupy himself by nursing Jenny's swollen tits again.

Jared began to thrust into Jenny harder as he imagined a world where a simple spell would turn their bitch into an omega that produced milk and had an always-lubricated whore hole. It would be so fucking hot and he would make sure he had a knot bigger than Jenny's other studs. It was the thought of knotting Jenny's hole that sent Jared over the edge for the second time that day.

He pulled out, as he was orgasming and sprayed Jenny's ass, legs, and back.

Jenny sighed and nuzzled Teddy before whispering. "Hey big-boy, your turn I guess. Please, be careful with me."

This time Teddy didn't bother to clean the mess before mounting his bitch. It was the bitch's sigh of contentment that sealed Jared's decision and Jenny's fate. He would come clean with Jenny before their next training session and make sure that the bitch understood his roles. Both as his son and as their bitch.

Teddy was not as gentle as he was the first time he had fucked Jenny. Obviously, upset about having his earlier orgasm denied. Even though he was fucking Jenny’s hole fast and hard, the bitch still moaned and made tiny moves as if to get the large knot to hurry into his hole. As much as Jenny pleaded for them to stop, he sure seemed to enjoy Teddy’s huge ass cock and knot.

Just as Teddy’s knot slipped into Jenny’s whore hole, the bitch shot his own load. Jared petted their bitch and Teddy kissed his neck and back. The bitch seemed to glow under the silent praise that was being lavished on his body.

"I'm a good boy, I promise. I won't tell my Daddy if you let me go now," Jensen begged as he nuzzled Jared's hand that was petting him. It broke all of Jared's resolve. He yanked off the blinder and let his son see him.

"Daddy?" Jensen asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Shhh, you're being such a good bitch. Just a little longer. We'll talk when Teddy is finished," Jared promised as he ran his fingers through his bitch's hair. He stood and then pulled a large overstuffed chair to his bitch's side and sat down.

Jenny frowned and shook his head, “I don’t understand,” he whimpered as Teddy's knot tugged at his hole.

“You will in a few minutes. Teddy isn’t hurting you, is he? Does he feels good knotted in your tight little hole? I know he likes it and you got off when he knotted you.” Jared asked as he continued to pet his bitch.

Jenny blushed and looked to the floor before whispering; "He feels good. Better than Rex. His... he makes sparks fly in my mind.”

Jared smiled and ruffled the bitch's hair. "That's good. I was hoping one of your studs would feel good to you. Even though you're a bitch and you must put us first, it doesn't mean you can't get your own enjoyment from us. Only us though. You can't tell anyone else about this. About you being a Bitch."

"I'm... a... bitch?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"Yes, you were born to be a bitch. Your mother gave you to me and ran away when she figured out you were a bitch. Which was wrong of her. Some people think being a bitch makes you less than human, but in some ways it makes you more so," Jared said softly.

"I don't understand. I thought Mommy died," Jenny said with a moan as Teddy slipped from Jenny's bitch hole and began to clean his spunk out of his well-used hole.

"I know and this is my fault. I told you she died to spare your feelings. Well, she’s as good as dead to us anyway. I don’t know where she is and I should have trained you years ago, but I didn’t want a dumb bitch. I wanted you to have a chance to get an education. See, a bitch isn't allowed to go to school. I want you to go to school though. I want you to have friends and I hoped that your bitch side wouldn't show for a few more years. When I changed your covers last week and saw that you had caused a... special mess, I knew it was time to train you.

However, if I came to you and brought Rex and Teddy, telling you that they needed to fuck your bitch hole, you would have fought me tooth and nail and you need this training baby. It would have made your first time with your studs so much worse. A bitch usually only needs one stud, but we are behind in training you and your hormones are all over the place. Your special doctor told me to get you three studs. Sadly, one of your studs was a... flop. So, I stepped up and decided to help you. It's okay if your daddy is one of your studs, isn't it?" Jared explained and asked in a rush as Jenny panted and moaned in front of him. The bitch was getting hard again from Teddy's tongue fucking his whore hole. Damn, their Bitch's stamina was... amazing.

"What-what?"

"Shhh, like I said, I want you smart. Therefore, we will keep very hush-hush about you being a bitch. Do not tell your friends, teachers, or anybody. They will make you leave school and leave me; because I let, you go to school and get smart. From now on, when you come home, you'll go upstairs to do your homework and then come down when you are finished. You will be my son at this time. You will be my Jensen. When homework is finished, you will change into your bitch dress, which I will buy for you. Then you'll be our beautiful Jenny.

Our loyal bitch to fuck open as often as we want. I'll show you how to get your bitch hole ready so you can service your studs when our cocks need a massage or warming. You won't get it all right off the bat and there will be days when I demand you relax and not take any of our cocks in your bitch hole, but don't worry about that. We'll train your mouth to take our cocks too. You won't be able to take your studs knots in your mouth, but you can rub and squeeze them as they shoot their jizz in your warm mouth." Jared explained.

"Is that why my pee-pee has been shooting stuff at night?" Jenny asked with a groan as Teddy gave his ass a final lick before he walked away.

Jared set about unbuckling Jenny from the breeding bench and helping his stand up. "It is. Now, some boys do that because they are studs, but a bitch will enjoy having his or her hole stuffed. When Teddy knotted you and you came, that was when I knew you really were a bitch and my dream come true. I always wanted a bitch of my own. Your mom was a woman... just... normal. You are special though, you're, fucking hell Jenny, look at your cock, so hard and I bet your hole feels so empty right now. Do we need to fill your bitch hole up again Jenny?"

Jenny shifted from foot to foot and barely nodded. "Is that bad?"

"No sweetheart, that's perfect. Why don't you ride your Daddy's cock this time? I'm sure you're tired of being bent over," Jared suggested as he further reclined his chair, grabbed the lube from the floor, coated his aching cock, and beckoned for his bitch to come over.

Jenny hesitated, but made his way over to his daddy and stood by his side, never taking his eyes off his daddy's cock. "It's big," he whispered timidly.

"Not as big as Teddy's or Rex's. You've already had us all tonight; you want to take daddy one last time tonight or I can go call Rex? He may be ready to fuck you again. Sadly, I think Teddy is down for the count for the rest of tonight."

Jenny licked his lips and reached his hand out toward his daddy's hard leaking cock before pulling back. "Go ahead and touch it bitch. I promise it won't bite you. You need to hurry though because daddy’s cock is starting to feel cold and I need my bitch to warm it up."

"What do I need to do?" Jenny asked timidly as he carefully touched his daddy's cock.

"Just crawl up here and put my cock in your bitch hole as you sit down. Then you just bounce up and down on your knees until I shoot my... stud juice into you," Jared explained as he reached for his waiting bitch. He put his hands on his waist and easily lifted his bitch onto his lap.

Biting his lip Jenny positioned himself over his Daddy's hard cock and slowly sat down on it. Jared groaned as his bitch's heat engulfed his aching cock. Fuck, Jenny made him so fucking hot. He hadn't been this horny since he was a teenager. Yet here he was, for the third time today, with his cock buried deep inside his bitch.

This time was different though, this time Jenny was very willing. He might have stretched the truth some, okay a lot, but the results speak for themselves. He leaned in and claimed his first kiss. It was relatively chaste, overall, but he knew Jenny would need training in this area as well.

Fuck, he was training a bitch. His eight-year-old son was willingly becoming a bitch... his bitch. Something Jared had been dreaming of since the boy turned six. He would readily admit, to himself, that he masturbated to the thoughts (and sometimes sight) of his naked baby boy. He really hadn't given in to temptation until Jenny had his first wet dream (a few years before Jared anticipated it.)

He ran his hands up and down his son's thin lithe form as Jenny bounced on his hard cock at a steady pace. Fast enough to make Jared feel good, but not fast enough to get him off on it. "You feel like heaven Jenny," he finally confessed to his bitch. "I promise, I'll go and buy you a few dresses tomorrow while you are at school. This way you can dress up when you service your studs tomorrow. Do you want to do that Jenny? Want to look like a pretty little bitch you are while you warm our cocks with your bitch hole or maybe your mouth? Yeah, we should start training your mouth tomorrow. Would you like that Jenny?"

All Jenny could do is moan as he tried to find the right angle to make everything feel better. Jared took pity on his bitch and leaned Jenny back some as he fucked up into his son's willing body.

"Daddy," he whined as his Daddy finally touched the spot inside that made him see fireworks behind his eyelids.

Jared panted as he started to thrust in and out faster. "Is this what you wanted Bitch? Wanted your Daddy to pound away at your ass? Want to feel Daddy's special stud juice in your tight little bitch hole?"

"Yes," Jenny whined. "Please, make me feel good Daddy. I feel so empty."

"Put your hands on my knees sweetheart," Jared ordered his bitch with a lingering moan.

As soon as Jenny's hands were on his knees, Jared jack rabbited into Jenny's eager body the best he could in the current position. Watching his bitch throw his head back and whine in need was driving Jared mad.

After a few minutes of pounding his bitch’s ass, he could feel his orgasm swiftly approaching. "Fixing to come in your bitch hole baby. Going to fill you up. You want to feel it, want to feel my seed painting your insides?"

"Pl-please."

Jared reached out and grabbed his bitch's little dick and jerked him off in time with his thrust. "Milk Daddy's cock with your ass baby. Squeeze my cock hard, I know you can."

After a few more thrusts, Jenny was spilling his seed all over his Daddy's tummy and the pressure was enough to send Jared over the edge. Shoving his cock in as far as he could, he clenched his teeth, and moaned as his spilled his seed deep inside his bitch.

Jenny collapsed on his Daddy's chest, panting for breath. "Thank you Daddy," Jenny said timidly.

Jared ran his hands through Jenny's hair and kissed the top of his head. "No, thank you. Now, let's go upstairs and get cleaned up. You have a full schedule tomorrow. You looking forward to it?"

“I-I want to,” Jenny confessed while he blushed, nodded his head, and grinned as he laid his head on his Daddy's chest. 

Jared made a mental list of the things he needed to buy for his bitch. Maybe buy a nice little plug to keep his come inside his sweet bitch all day. Fuck, life was good to him.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction and is not intended to defame or offend anyone. This never happened and I'm not claiming it did or anything about any relationships mentioned.


End file.
